


［昊磊］招惹

by CrazyMonica



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: *爽文短打，双向招惹，都是编的，感谢阅读与喜欢♡。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 8





	［昊磊］招惹

—— ——

他朝着他笑，狭长微弯的桃花眼明明亮亮，活像一只养在家里皮毛漂亮，和主人亲亲热热的小奶狗。

小奶狗脖子上还系了根细细的黑色皮绳，趁的他皮肤白的发光，倒也只有他西装配chocker不仅不显不伦不类还格外惹眼。

刘昊然隔着两张桌子向他举了举酒杯。

但这可和他印象里的不太一样。

这个弟弟比他小了两岁，他翻过他的杂志硬照，好歹也算是阅人无数的他都被那张锋芒毕露的脸震的呼吸一窒，那双年轻的眼睛里的欲望与野性的暗火让他燃起兴致。

刘昊然定定地瞧了他一会儿，吴磊也礼貌地没有转身，甚至乖巧地眨了眨眼睛，黑色的皮质颈圈勒出点禁欲的意思。

看来严谨的家教可压抑了他太久啊，清俊高挑的青年弯起嘴角。

—— ——

刘昊然走上前去，知名前辈的生日宴会也没人太在意两个小鲜肉的互动。

两张桌子的距离不远不近，他走过去时目光全程没从吴磊脸上移开过，他看见那双令人惊艳的眼睛中闪过一丝惊讶与了然。

“你好，我是刘昊然”

“昊然哥，我知道你。我是吴磊。”

他依旧笑的礼貌，微微扬起头，那张脸近距离的杀伤力实在难以想象，刘昊然知道那是疏离，也是尚未成熟的野兽故作的保护色。

“哈哈，我也知道你三石弟弟。那加个微信？”

他看见吴磊脸上的笑脸面具不变，漂亮的眼睛却微微张大一瞬，看起来竟然有那么点意外之喜的意思。

—— ——

刘昊然加完微信笑了笑就离开了，他没想着要一天刷满进度条，这种在所有人面前装乖孩子的蔫坏小狐狸可要慢慢剥开面具才有意思。

他把手机放进西装口袋，转身不紧不慢地走向洗手间。

但他可没想到，自己不急小狐狸却急。

他前脚刚进去吴磊后脚就跟了进来，他斜睨着对方像模像样地整理袖口衣领。

“话说昊然哥，你比我大两岁，喝过酒没有啊”

他这会儿换了副没心机的自来熟语调。

刘昊然好笑，清俊的眉眼弯了弯“我像你这么大的时候就已经能喝趴好几个哥们了”

吴磊微微睁大眼睛，整完袖口整chocker“那你有没有交过女朋友”

刘昊然扫了眼他袖口的一拍扣子笑“交过的大概比你今天袖子上的扣子多”

他说完笑着看他，看见人脸上竟然生出了红晕，好像害羞的不行，也不知道该不该夸他演技好。

他听见他慢吞吞说“你都怎么做的呀，家里不会管吗”

“你要是好奇，下次跟着我出去呗”

吴磊好像惊了一瞬，刘昊然瞧见他英挺的眉挑了下，一瞬生出点邪气的表情，转眼又换上他惯常的那副乖孩子笑容“这样是不是不太好啊，我怕我妈知道了会伤心”

刘昊然听得好笑，看这小狐狸明明眼神里都藏不住那点野了还要又是脸红又是挠头，突然伸手扯了下他脖子上那根小皮绳。

“啪”

皮绳打在喉结上，不疼，却暧昧的紧

吴磊显而易见地一惊，他眉毛无意识的下压显出一分凌厉，好像被打破了安全距离的不悦，眼角却轻轻上挑，明明白白的兴奋。

他还没收好表情，突然双腿凌空一把被刘昊然抱到了洗手台上。

刘昊然笑着贴在他耳边说话，身体卡在他张开的两腿间，清爽的气息扑在耳边敏感的皮肤上像一片薄荷叶子搔过，让吴磊一时失了他引以为傲的反应能力。

“三石弟弟在我面前就别装了，你是家教太严了想玩叛逆？”

—— ——

吴磊坐在冰凉的洗手台上，却感到有把火正在烧遍全身。

他早就听说刘昊然会玩，所以打算来认识认识，毕竟年岁相仿容易亲近，兴许以后能跟着他玩点不算太过火但是他的妈妈姐姐不会允许的乐子，但他没想到他这么能玩。

他的理智告诉自己应该尽快礼貌地脱身，然而心里压抑太久的野兽蠢蠢欲动，眼前人清爽干净却又慵懒痞气的笑像一个漩涡绞的他毫无还手之力。

刘昊然的手从他的领结中钻过，解开了他扣的严实的领口，暴露出他训练得当的漂亮肌肉，薄薄一层附在少年的骨架上，他笑着舔过他白皙的皮肤啃咬他凌厉的锁骨，从下而上抬眉看吴磊的表情。

少年凌厉的五官红透了，眼神却终于不再是十分钟前小白兔子的模样，他本就生的眉目皆浓重艳丽，狠狠盯着人时压迫感更强。

“昊然哥，你想在这玩到哪一步？”他的声音微哑，压抑着喘息，写在南方人的语调里格外撩人。

—— ——

刘昊然听的都止不住深吸了口气，他是想看看这个压抑太久的弟弟真正的样子，可没打算直接自己亲身上阵，充其量不过先逗逗他。

可不得不承认，他真是上帝的馈赠，近距离的接触让人根本无法控制自己的欲望。

他退开，拍了拍吴磊的脸颊，迎着他烧着火的眼神

“三石弟弟，下次我带你去酒吧玩，到时候有漂亮小姐姐陪你玩更刺激的”

他一边说一边认认真真帮他扣子，好像刚才冲动的根本不是他，一派清纯禁欲的好哥哥模样。

吴磊垂着头看他骨节分明的漂亮的手指，微卷的发搭在脸上看不清表情。

刘昊然半天没听到回答，心想这小孩儿不会又缩回壳里去了吧，他手上动作不听，只抬头去看他。

—— ——

！

吴磊一把捏住他的下巴，张嘴就咬向他的嘴唇。

他没吻过，根本没有吻技可谈，只像只刚脱离狼群的小野狼一样不管不顾地啃了上去。

他咬了一口松开嘴巴舔了舔嘴唇，挑高眉毛笑“昊然哥，你就只会玩这么点啊”

左边嘴角斜斜勾起，转眼间就变成了杂志硬照里让女粉们疯魔的95后年下小狼狗。

刘昊然被他猝不及防咬了一口，停下手里动作，抬头看那只露出真面目的小坏蛋，面上笑的温和，只有他自己知道，心里好不容易压下去的火瞬间几乎燃爆了。

他当然不生气，他不仅心满意足，他还兴奋难当。

他又往前逼了一步，腰正好卡在吴磊打开的胯上，暧昧又危险，他眼里这会儿烧着暗火，像幽深的峡谷，引诱着追逐自由与天性的初生小野兽一跃而入，殊不知下面满是嶙峋尸骨。

他也吻了上去，但和吴磊毫无技巧可言的蛮横到近乎可爱的吻不同，他吻的看起来温温柔柔，实则极具侵略性，轻轻松松地就让刚才还笑着挑衅的大男孩这会儿连气都喘不过来，只能拿手推。

刘昊然收了吻，好整以暇笑着看向止不住喘气的三石弟弟，伸出手指漫不经心地勾他脖子上的颈圈，小狼狗快速滚动的喉结磨蹭在他的手指上带起隐秘的热度。

“你要学的可还不少啊，嗯？”

吴磊喘匀了气，恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，手却绕到面前刚成年的年轻男人脖子上，翘起嘴角“那昊然哥之后可要多教教我啊”

—— ——

他说完眨了眨眼，转眼又变回那个所有人眼中的国民弟弟，又干净又漂亮，刘昊然饶有兴致地瞧着他，真是软软的几乎让人想戳一口。

他侧身推了推刘昊然想要下去，毕竟两个人进来的时间也不短了，等会出去可能还需要找点借口来解释，却被猛地掐了一把腰。

“呃”

他没忍住惊喘了一声，红了脸，眼神却又锐利地扫了过去，他正要开口问难道他今天还想玩的更深入点，就被好看的年轻人笑着伸出手指点了点锁骨中央。

一阵凉意

一阵酥麻

“期待什么呢？你是想扣子都不扣就这样出去？那明天咱俩可能要一起上头条了”

其实还真有点期待。

吴磊嘴角勾起一瞬的笑意，定定地看着人手指擦过自己脖颈。

不过没关系，

反正来日方长。


End file.
